spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything is Chrome in the Future
|writer = |assistant = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "The Time Machine" |next = "Zadminix Returns" }} "Everything is Chrome in the Future" is a Season 1 episode of FutureSponge! It is rated TV-PG-DLV and PG. Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *Abyss Synopsis After everything in existence turns chrome (even the people), the trio has to hack into the Central Command to default the colors and make everything normal again. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... montage of short clips from the last episode is shown. SquidTron is seen firing rockets at targets, SpongeTron is testing out his robo-vision on a few objects, and Patron is seen heating up some ice. Zadminix is also shown getting stuffed into the time machine and getting sent to prehistoric times. SpongeTron: Damn, these powers are great! SquidTron: Umm….didn’t we already say that last time? Patron: I don’t know. But hey, this ice tastes awesome! brainfreeze AHH! BRAINFREEZE! around SquidTron & SpongeTron: We already went through this last episode. Hey, stop breaking the fourth wall! What? I’m not breaking the fourth wall. You are! freezes them both and heats them up right after SpongeTron: Well, that shut us up. Guys, I think we should explore more of 4017. The only thing we came across was a mad as hell scientist and our badass powers. SquidTron: Yeah, let’s see what the government is like here. to a state house whole state house is chrome floating brain with eyes and tentacles floating in mid-air and various other creatures such as a green slime with one eye and a puppet with a muscular body and a jetpack SpongeTron: Well this is… new. the creatures turn towards Patron, SquidTron and SpongeTron Floating Brain: Greetings. I am Abyssbrain V 3.23. You can call me Abyss for short. What brings you fellow robots here? SpongeTron: Well, uh, technically we are not- cuts SpongeTron off SquidTron: What he meant to say is that we were just checking up on the government… uh making sure things are okay ya know? Patron behind Abyss, attempting to lick the brain SpongeTron: Patri- I mean Patron what are you doing? Abyss: around Uh… were you trying to lick my-? Patron: Uh what.. no... it’s not a fetish.. What? Abyss: Right…. Squidtron: So what were you fellow robots talking about before we arrived? Abyss: Why, we were just talking about how our creator, Dr. Zadminix, randomly disappeared. Patron: of lie to cover up the truth Oh right, uh, I think he went to the robotic Strip Club to get a little bit. You know. “Excited.” Abyss: The doctor was there all along! Why we better check on him! Come on fellow Nanobots. robots get up and start beeping and clicking SpongeTron: Wait! I think I saw him leave. Abyss: To where? SpongeTron: I think I saw him leave to… uh… a forest. A forest and I forgot which forest so I can’t really tell the location. Abyss: Oh okay. Make sure to give us a report on if you have found him or not. SpongeTron: Oh we will. whispers We definitely will. SquidTron: Come on guys! I think we might be going now. Abyss: Later! to SpongeTron, Patron and SquidTron walking outside SpongeTron: Damn! Everything is chrome out here in the future! pans the landscape where the sand is chrome and all of the buildings are chrome SquidTron: Who the hell did this? SpongeTron: I don’t know…….I’m pretty sure some of our area before was chrome….but now everything is! Patron: Umm...wait, no…..no, please no hints...umm……..I give up! SpongeTron: You retard. a bottle of chrome spray is spotted lying on the ground close to the gang SquidTron: Hmm…..chrome spray! SpongeTron: Indeed. Is this what caused it? Patron: in from the ground Ooh! Breath spray! it in his mouth, chokes SquidTron & SpongeTron: You damn fool! Aw crap, not again! to the trio’s shelter, where they are thinking of ideas SquidTron: I don’t think that spray caused it. There’s not much in the bottle. SpongeTron: I guess that makes sense. Someone must have caused this. SquidTron: I agree. But only the masters would be able to do this. You know, the highest in command here. The central command! Patron: These words are confusing me… SquidTron: I mean the government, ya idiot. SpongeTron: Maybe that blasted robot Abyss did this. DUN DUN DUN cuts to SquidTron and SpongeTron marching over to the government while Patron masturbates in next to a house SpongeTron: Come on you sick idiot! We have some dirty work to perform. Patron: You mean going to the strip club and getting a lap dance? SpongeTron: sighs Our plan is to get to the government and get pissed at whoever did this… chrome crime. Patron: Then can we go to the- SquidTron: Hold up. Is that alien-terrorism I am witnessing right now? shows a robotic, chrome, helicopter with spider-like legs with a laser attached over the propellers. Inside were various aliens and one robot (operating the robocopter). The helicopter starts zapping random buildings, causing them to turn chrome. Citizens run frantically. Patron: Something tells me we should wait before we tell anybody about everything being chrome. SquidTron: Let me try this. rocket while SpongeTron fires a laser from his chrome hammer. The aliens blow up. Well, that was anti-climatic. Abyss: I’m still alive, suckers! SpongeTron: Abyss! Is that you controlling the helicopter? Abyss: Indeed I am. So, I’ve turned everything chrome. What are you going to do now? Patron: Eat the chrome! SpongeTron, and SquidTron stare at him What? Chrome tastes good. SpongeTron: Pat, it’s not the time. I got a grappling hook. Let’s grapple onto to chopper. hook and slides up. Uses robo-vision to easily detect mechanisms inside chopper, and analyse a machine that will restore the destruction Abyss caused. Abyss: has grappling rope Fall! SpongeTron hangs onto part of the rope that attached to the chopper SquidTron: Sponge? Are you alright? SpongeTron: Barely. Patron: chopper Yes! I defeated it! SquidTron: Patron, you idiot. Since the systems froze, we can’t use them! Patron: Oops. unfreezes SpongeTron: into chopper, grabs Abyss I got you. Abyss: No, I got you. kicks SpongeTron into a small cage and locks it. What will you do now? SpongeTron: Aw crap. SquidTron: Umm...Patron? Do you know if SpongeTron is okay? Patron: He’s not okay. He’s good! Well, good enough the eat. SquidTron: tone I’m going up there. grapple to grapple up and jumps into the chopper Abyss: Aw. Well hello there, Squid fellow. SquidTron: Abyss, you’ve gone insane. Abyss: I’ll I’m doing is finishing the job. Everything is chrome, and you can’t fix it. SpongeTron: Psst…..SquidTron! Abyss: Shut up, yellow freak. SquidTron: Frick you, Abyss. rocket at him, which blows him and kills him. Also, the chopper is destroyed. Finally! We defeated Abyssbrain! SpongeTron: Squid….you probably shouldn’t have done that. You also destroyed the only machine that could reverse the chrome effects. SquidTron: Aw, damn it! [looks around Actually, to be honest, having a chrome town isn’t that bad. We should keep it like this! Patron & SpongeTron: I agree. Now, let’s just go back to the - three get covered in chrome for no clear reason as the episode ends Trivia *This is so far the only FutureSponge! episode to feature someone other than DanzxvFan8275, the feature being Rocky Lobster as an assistant writer. Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275